As a convenient passenger transport tool, elevators are widely applied in buildings, for example, in fields such as office buildings, shopping malls and schools. More and more passengers tend to take an elevator system because of its good ride experiences, especially for children or kids, the elevator system seems to bring fresh experiences for them, and they are willing to ride various types of elevators, including a vertical elevator (also referred to as a lift) and an escalator.
Because of the universal application of the elevator, it is very easily overlooked by the general passengers that the elevator is a special device and has a certain safety risk, especially when a child takes the elevator alone, a large safety risk exists; and therefore, monitoring on children taking the elevator is easily neglected. As a result, elevator providers or units using elevators generally require that children should be accompanied by guardians thereof while taking elevators, so as to avoid safety accidents.
In the existing elevator systems, there are various technologies proposed for monitoring or identifying whether a child takes an elevator alone, for example, the Chinese Patent Application No. CN201110227551.8 entitled “Control Device for Preventing Children from Taking Elevator Alone” discloses that human body heat-sensing detectors are used to determine whether a child is accompanied by a corresponding guardian, thereby preventing the child from taking an elevator alone. However, in the elevator system in the prior art, mistaken identification on children exists, which on one hand does not implement the overall monitoring on children taking an elevator alone, thereby having certain safety risks, and on the other hand easily affects normal running of the elevator.